


Eat With Parkwink

by Pr3tz3l



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Foodpornwithoutplot, Idontknowwhattotagwelp, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr3tz3l/pseuds/Pr3tz3l
Summary: Foodporn without plot - I just want Jihoon to eat more than just cherry tomatoes.





	Eat With Parkwink

**Author's Note:**

> No background story, no legit plot, just Jihoon and Woojin roaming around to eat.   
> Crossposted on aff.

Bun! Sso! Dan! Cross!

“Hello everyone, its ParkWink going live from, guess where?” Jihoon started his vlog and signaled a self-made drumroll gesture and noises before shouting, “NYC! Woohoo!”  
Jihoon had his arms up and spun around like a kid, and he was lucky that he didn’t hit anyone in the crowded area.

“Vj Pakujin is manning the camera again, say hi to the viewers Woojinie!”

Woojin’s deep voice was heard from behind the camera. “Hello everyone, a nice early fall weather we got here. The remnants of summer heat hasn’t totally left the city even though its approaching October. And based on the weather app, we’ll probably have no problem encountering rain or what sort.”  
The video now oversaw a patch of cloudless blue sky, which was mostly hidden by the metallic skyscrapers and a lone chopper flying probably towards the Hudson River.

“Thanks for the weather report, and indeed it’s a nice weather for a strolling around to hunt for food. We’ve arrived in Hoboken around 2 hours ago and after checking in our AirBnB apartment, links are down below if anyone’s interested, we’re ready to conquer the streets!” Jihoon was walking down the 8th Avenue where they had boarded from the Port Authority, and Woojin had to catch up with him while trying not to hit the pedestrians, mostly tourists just like them, filling the streets of New York City.

Jihoon had his phone where he had starred some comments from their Vlog account and was now showing it to the screen.  
“So, a comment by 5MealsADay said that NY thin crust pizza is a must for a foodie tour, so, Ta-dah! Here we are at this Italian pizzeria. It was easier to find than I expected, which is great, cause I’m starving.”  
Jihoon, in his cherry blossom sweatshirt that he bought back in spring when they were food hunting in DC, excitedly entered through the glass door. A small bell chimed as he did so.

“The advertisement here,” Woojin pointed to a worn piece of paper plastered to the transparent window as Jihoon continued, “Claimed that they are the best pizza place in town. In fact, we’ve checked-”  
Jihoon was interrupted by Woojin’s loud fake cough behind the camera.  
“And by we, I mean our lovely Vj Pakujin here has checked the rating for this place, and it has a solid 4 stars. Now, we’re gonna try it ourselves and see if these hype are true.”

Jihoon took a seat at one of the empty tables near the floor-to-ceiling window. “Woah, check it out over there, they still use a wooden stove,” The camera panned towards the small opening of the door frame before focused back towards Jihoon who was reading the menu selection on top of the counter, “But the choices seems … typical, like the pizza we get for delivery back home. Let me ask the waiter if they have a hidden menu.” Jihoon went to the counter, and Woojin now focused on the pizza selections they have under the glass counter. Gargantuan pies of Plain cheese, Pepperonis, Hawaiian Chicken and many more were served and looking deliciously good.

The camera was now showing Jihoon and a middle-aged man in the middle of an excited conversation.   
“Tip #217. You can always ask the waiter or the restaurant’s person in charge for a hidden menu. And get ready to be surprised to experience these out-of-menus delicacies, or in our case, pizza toppings.” Jihoon half whispered to the camera, his rosy cheeks filling half of the camera view, as the older man went to serve another customer with their orders.

“I’m guessing this is your first time here, what can I help you with?”

“Well, Im just wondering if you have any suggestion for must-haves or off-the-menu pizza toppings?”

“Well instead of toppings, we actually have a special white sauce. It is similar to the béchamel sauce, but with an added secret ingredient. You will have to get the whole pie instead of slices.”

“Wow, béchamel with a twist! I’ll take that then! Thank you.”

Woojin and Jihoon sat next to each other with the camera silently put at the opposite of them. While waiting for their order, they took the chance to read some of the online live comments; most of them couldn’t wait to see the BunSsoDan duo eating the blessed food. One particular comment on the lowness of Woojin’s sleevelss tank made Jihoon slightly blush, not that he showed it to the viewers or even to the man beside him. But he did slid up his free hand behind Woojin’s back, out of view from the camera, and scribbled with his fingers right at the curve of Woojin’s spine. Woojin merely chuckled and continued reading the comments. After 20 minutes or so of anticipation, the pizza finally arrived on their table.

“Woah, this is huge!! Just look at this one slice, its even bigger than my head!” Jihoon took the slice up next to his face and posed for a few seconds while Woojin took some pictures to be posted on their Instagram account.

“Let me have a bite now.” Jihoon took a mouthful of the pizza and his eyes widened with amazement as he kept chewing cutely in front of the camera.  
“Oh My God! These pizza is Da Bomb, the thin crust makes it even more chewy. And this special white sauce, if I have to guess, the chef might have added some sort of cheese in it, sort of like a Mornay sauce as a base. What do you think Woojinnie?”

Woojin was in the middle of devouring a slice when he was bombarded with the question, his eyes wilded from left to right to think of an answer.

“This pizza is awesome? You’re the food expert here oh Mr Dietetic Nutrition and Food Science double major. I just love everything if I get to eat it with you.” Woojin winked and sent a kiss towards Jihoon’s direction and the latter pretended to catch it with his mouth and chew on the imaginary wink. Jihoon rolled his eyes and swiftly turned his attention to the camera and said, “Everyone, here is the real reason our BunSsoDan vlogs are so popular, not my food commentaries, not the restaurant suggestions, but Him.” Both of them giggled, and Jihoon bet the live comments are exploding now.  
“Real smooth MVP Pakujin.”

They continued eating the pizza, Jihoon kept muttering comments in between chews, and Woojin looked like he was more interested in the boy next to him in by the way he lovingly stare at Jihoon. The said boy noticed Woojin’s gaze and just slightly slapped his thigh with his free hand to make him focus back on their live stream show.  
“Overall,” Jihoon grabbed the camera and zoomed on the remaining slices of the pie, “this may be a detour from the traditional tomato sauce New York style pizza. But you can still feel the hand-tossed effort to make it with its firm thin crust yet soft dough.”  
Jihoon now focused on himself and Woojin, rotating the camera screen so that they can watch themselves from it. The grease from the pizza made his lips looked even more plump (and kissable), not that Woojin would ever say it out loud in front of their thousands of viewers.

“You can check out our detailed experience on our blog, BunSsoDan.com, by the end of the week hopefully. Comments and feedbacks are very much appreciated and do click on the heart button if you like this video. Subscribe to our channel for more food adventure with yours truly– “

“And for the work out regimes with the charming chamsae. Anticipate our next week’s video, which will be about our 2nd day food tour in here in Big Apple. Both Jihoon and I are excited to have him as our special featuring guests. Here’s a hint, me and him used to be in the same 10/10 dance crew, so I can’t wait to see an old friend tomorrow.”

“Eat what you love, Exercise for a healthier self and most importantly, Enjoy every moments of your lives. Goodbye winks from me, parkwink.”

“And vj Pakujin. Peace out.”


End file.
